Insanity of the X Kids: Bath Time
by Stretch
Summary: The X-Girls wreak havoc on Bobby and have fun with the VCR, digital cameras, and showers! Please R&R!!


A/N:  Okay, I wrote this on a night after having far too much caffeine/sugar, and having a fight with my friend Will.  So I decided to take out my anger for the males of the species on poor Bobby.  Zoe is my own original character, and I recommend that you read my other fic, The Struggle, to get her story.  Aside from that please laugh, enjoy, and revel in the insanity of showers, VCR timers, and digital cameras.

**Bath Time****  
  
**

"Zoe!  Get out of there now," Bobby yelled, banging on the bathroom door.  She responded by discretely opening the door and sticking her head out, hair creating a puddle on the floor.

CLICK!  CLICK!

'Why?  I got in first," she said matter-a-factly, closing the door behind her.  "Besides, it's not like you need the hot water.  And there's plenty of cold to go around," she called from inside.  

"BOBBY!  C'mere, I need your help." Marie called from the foyer down the hall.

CLICK!  CLICK!

"Yeah, plenty of cold," Bobby muttered under his breath, walking slowly down the hallways, counting the steps.  Finally he found the right spot on the wall.  "I'll give you plenty of cold," he said to himself, placing his hands on the wall, directly over the pipes running to the bathroom.  A light frost covered the wall and a tell-tale yelp from within the bathroom proved that he'd done his job.

CLICK!  CLICK!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zoe's stamping footsteps echoed through the walls and the door was thrown back, revealing a very angry and towel clad chick.  "Bobby, so help me God-," she began, but the laughter clearly evident on his face cut her off.

CLICK!  CLICK!

Then, seeing the perfect opportunity, Bobby surged forward, lunging for the open door.  But Zoe was light on her feet.  She leapt backwards, slamming the door closed just as Bobby reached the threshold.  There was a loud 'THWAP' as door met nose and Bobby fell on back on his ass.

CLICK!  CLICK!

"BOBBY!  Come here!  I can't set the clock on this stupid VCR!" Marie yelled again, clearly unaware of Bobby's tumble.  

"Bobby, there are 5 bathrooms in this house!  Pick another one for Christ sake!" Zoe called through the door.

CLICK!  CLICK!

"GRRRR!  Marie, I will be right there!  Zo, no I will not pick another bathroom.  All my stuff's in there and I like this one best-,"

CLICK!  CLICK!

"- And for the love of Pete, what is that noise?!?" he demanded, still seated on the floor, rubbing his injured nose.

Right on cue, Jubilee rolled out into the hallway in a computer chair, emerging from the office in front of the foyer.  She eyed Bobby on the floor, the wet footprints leading from the bathroom, and the frost on the wall.  She just grinned, raised the digital camera laying in her lap, and… 

CLICK!

"That one's a classic," she chided delightedly, rolling back into the office.  Dejectedly, Bobby got to his feet.  Sulking off down the hall, towards the foyer.  He made sure to bang of the bathroom door really loudly as he passed.

"MARIE!  Keep that boyfriend of yours under control, or I'm going to use him as a spark plug!" an enraged voice called from within as he passed.

"Got it Zo!  BOBBY, COME HERE NOW!  I have to get this VCR working before my show starts," Marie ordered, appearing in the doorway of the foyer, looking ready to kick the Iceman's ass.  She was holding the front panel of the VCR itself, which Bobby figured was a bad sign.

"Why do you need the VCR if you're watching TV?" he wondered, obediently going over to her.  

"Because, I need to record the _other_ show I want to see, while I watch the first one but I can't record without the clock…oh, just fix this for me," she told him, thrusting the panel his direction.

"How, exactly, was removing the front of the VCR going to help set the time?" he teased, but she smacked him gently upside the head.  Groaning, he knelt down in front of the busted machine.  He was contemplating throwing the entire unit out the upper story window, when he heard the water shut off and the 'Squeak' of he bathroom door opening.  

He thrust the pieces of wrecked VCR into Marie's gloved hands and sprinted down the hall.  Bobby was making his way towards the open bathroom door when it suddenly closed from inside.  Then he heard the tell-tale sounds of water rushing inside.

"What the-," he cried, banging on the door.  "This is my shower!  It's my turn!" he whined.  The door opened a crack and Kitty stuck out her head, dripping wet and covered with soap.

"What?  Bobby, what's wrong?" she asked, utterly confused.  "I heard Zoe get out, so I just phased right in," explained before closing the door.  

"BOBBY.  Come here and FIX this!"

CLICK!  CLICK!

"RRRRAAAARRHHHHH!" Bobby yelled before slamming his head against the wall.  "All the women in this place are absolutely crazy!  I'm going out!"  he shouted in the middle of the hallway.  He quickly walked out the door, pounding the wall as he went.  "How is it that all the women in this house get PMS in the same week?" he muttered, as he left.

"HEARD THAT!" four voices chorused behind him.


End file.
